<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost and Found. by celestialstories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517573">Lost and Found.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialstories/pseuds/celestialstories'>celestialstories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), The Diary of River Song (Big Finish Audio)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parenthood, Post-River's death, River being maternal, The Doctor has a daughter, The doctor...trying to parent in her own special way, a little angsty but what do you expect from River, spacewives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialstories/pseuds/celestialstories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment the doctor had crash-landed through a train in the middle of Sheffield, she'd decided she'd commit her thirteenth regeneration to avoiding the grief, death, and destruction that seemed to follow her all throughout her 12th.  But when she's confronted by an unknown figure from her past AND future, she finds herself being swept up in it all over again.</p><p>-----<br/>After River Song's death, the Doctor meets a daughter she never knew she even had, telling tales of a life she didn't even know River lived.<br/>Suddenly the Doctor begins to realize she didn't know her wife as well as she thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for reading! This is my first ever Doctor Who fic so please be nice to me! Feedback and Comments would be much appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>T</b>he doctor frowned dejectedly as she strode back in through the doors of the TARDIS; Yaz, Ryan, and Graham trailing closely behind her. She, for the first time in what felt like forever, wanted to be alone.</p><p>"Wait...Doc!" Panted out Graham running to catch up with the rest of the group, to no avail.</p><p>"But...you said we were going to go!"</p><p>"Well Fam..." began the doctor dismissively, walking away to the other side of the Tardis, not even sparing her companions a glance,                    </p><p>"Now we're not."</p><p>An awkward silence took over the TARDIS and with a sigh, the Doctor began to tinker (or at least pretend to) at the control box. Yaz Graham and Ryan each looked at each other in turn, having a silent debate about which one of the three was going to volunteer to say something.</p><p><strong>Spoiler:</strong> neither Ryan nor Graham were willing to do so.</p><p>Hesitantly, Yaz placed her hands on her hips, before taking a step forward.</p><p><em>If no one else was going to say something then she would. It'd been like this every single week with the Doctor since they got back from Gloucester. </em> <em>At first, the doctor had claimed she was just tired from the consistent adventuring (which couldn't be any more out of character of the doctor) but it was starting to get ridiculous now.</em></p><p>"'why not?" She asked, lips pursed in a straight line,                                </p><p>"you've been promising that we'd go to Ibiza-12 for <em>ages</em>...why suddenly change your mind now?"</p><p><em>"Because </em>I <b>did.</b> People change their minds all the time...that's something that happens with me and if you three can't handle that then maybe you're just not fit for space travel." Stated the doctor irritably in reply.      <br/><br/></p><p>Ryan let out a low whistle,</p><p>"Wow," he remarked to the other companions,</p><p>“someone’s a bit cranky!”  </p><p>The Doctor bristled.                  </p><p> ”I’m <strong>not</strong> cranky!” she snapped and the companions collectively winced at the reply.</p><p>
  <em>The Doctor never shouted. At least not at them.</em>
</p><p>The Doctor sighed apologetically.</p><p><em>Even The Doctor could agree that she had, to put it simply, been rather on edge since the whole Judoon crisis in Gloucester. </em> <em>From finding out there was a whole other incarnation of her whom she couldn't remember, to Jack, to her dead home planet, she wasn't particularly feeling up to doing much of anything these last couple of weeks. </em> <em>She'd been having this looming feeling ever since...like something was coming for her...something bigger than any of this. Bigger than her. </em></p><p>
  <em>The Doctor was not one to typically be wrong about these things.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With reminders of her past all over the place, popping up unannounced in various parts of the universe, wherever she went...what was even the point of going to another planet for a 'holiday' if it was all doomed to end up going south anyway.</em>
</p><p>"Look, Fam..." began the Doctor in her usual Yorkshire twang, hands stuffed into her pockets. Yaz, always the spokesperson, stood up straighter as she looked the Doctor evenly in the eyes.            "What's the matter with you Doctor...seriously. It's been about 10 days and you're still as moody as ever"</p><p>Plastering a fleeting smile onto her face, The Doctor began pacing about the Tardis again, with the energy of someone who'd had about 50 espresso shots.</p><p>"nonsense! My mood's fine. I wanted to go to Ibiza-12 and now I <em>don't</em>, Because...I've just remembered...uh- that we have to-"</p><p>
  <b> <em>Clang</em> </b>
</p><p>The Doctor paused.<br/><br/>"Hold on a second. Fam did you hear that?" , eyes narrowing in concentration, she began to look around the Tardis.  </p><p>"There you go again trying to change the subject!" Sighed Ryan disappointedly, shaking his head.</p><p>"No, I'm being serious! Listen...Did you hear that? It was almost like a c-". The Doctor was interrupted mid-sentence as her companions screamed out in surprise. She turned around right as a small figure leapt downwards from one of the beams of the Tardis ceiling before hitting Graham over the head with something heavy-looking, knocking him out cold.</p><p>"Oh. So there <em>was </em>a noise" breathed out the Doctor, peering down at an unconscious Graham.</p><p>"What on earth did you just do!" Screeched out Yaz in shock looking up see the intruder.</p><p>"You've killed him! You've killed grandad! Oh my god." Shouted Ryan, frantically bending down to aid Graham, whose body laid unmoving, on the Tardis floor. The intruder, who was a girl that looked to be no older than 14 rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Oh come on! he's not <em>dead...he's just...out </em>for a couple of hours..." She grimaces before beginning to mutter under her breath,                                </p><p>"Hopefully..."</p><p><em>"Oh. Why did you do that?" </em>Questioned the Doctor in her head,            </p><p> "Because I had to. Okay!?" She retorts turning to look at Yaz.</p><p>Yaz stares at the girl blankly,<br/>"Huh?"                                             </p><p>"You asked me why I had to do that." She states as a matter of factly.</p><p>Yaz frowned,<br/>"No, I didn't..."</p><p>She must have heard the Doctor and thought it was Yaz.</p><p>
  <em>Weird. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>She could've sworn she'd only said that in her head.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Maybe the Doctor had accidentally said it out loud...</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She does do that sometimes.</em>
</p><p>"Oh come on! are we being serious?" exclaimed Ryan,                            </p><p> "She's literally a little girl! what are we even going along with this for?"</p><p>
  <em>Wait...Ryan was...right? What <strong>was</strong> she doing?</em>
</p><p>The Doctor began to approach the girl, who had her back to her, clearly unaware of her presence...and immediately backed up when the girl, with a scoff, lifted up what the Doctor could instantly identify as an alpha meson blaster, pointing it at her companions in turn.</p><p>"I'm not a little girl. But if you're really feeling up to it you can give it a go and I'll test out my trusty gun over here" </p><p>
  <em>Yeah... that could complicate things slightly. She didn't want to end up with three dead companions...she'd never forgive herself.</em>
</p><p><em>"Okay...think...think!"</em><br/>She thought as she hid behind a pillar.</p><p>"Now...." continued the intruder brandishing her alpha meson pistol in the air as Ryan and Yaz who both backed up in turn.</p><p>"I am going to just <em>quickly </em>take The Doctor over here before he wakes up, and you're going let me pop off"</p><p>
  <em>Ah. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>She thought Graham was the Doctor. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>She’d be lying if she said that this was the first time this had happened.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It definitely wouldn’t be the last either.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This was one of the few times where being mistaken for an old man worked in her favour.</em>
</p><p>The Doctor poked her head around the pillar to make eye contact with Yaz.</p><p>"Ohh!" Exclaimed Ryan, finally starting to realise what was going on just as Graham was starting to stir,</p><p>
  <em>C'mon Doctor...plan...plan...</em>
</p><p>"You think that Grandad is the D-"<br/>Yaz clamped her hand over Ryan's mouth.</p><p>
  <em>The doctor felt like she was on the brink of hatching a master plan...she didn't know exactly what the plan was going to be but based on how long it was taking to formulate...she could sense it was going to be <strong>genius</strong>.</em>
</p><p>Yaz, looked at the intruder, beginning to speak in fake nonchalance,</p><p>"And what if....you know just hypothetically speaking, we...didn<b><em>'</em></b>t? want to let you do that...take the 'Doctor' I mean."</p><p>The Girl paused in thought,</p><p>"Well...then...I'm afraid I'd have to shoot you. Sorry!"<br/>Shrugged the young girl as a matter of factly. Yaz lifted up her hands in surrender as she backed up in line next to Ryan. The intruder then, aiming her gun in turn at Ryan and Yaz, grabbed Graham by the arm and dragged him by the arm over to her side of the TARDIS.</p><p>Taking in the sour look on Ryan and Yaz's face she sighed,                                              </p><p>"Oh <em>relax</em>! Im not gonna be long! I'm just gonna take him away and...ask him a <em>couple of</em> questions and then I'll bring him right back...Pinkie swear.". She lifted up her pinkie finger on her free hand for good measure, but Ryan and Yaz didn't budge.                                                 </p><p>"No? Fair enough." stated the intruder, blowing a raspberry.</p><p>The girl looked down at her shoes as the Tardis went silent. "Well...” she began,    </p><p>“I guess I'll be off the-" turning around to look at the control panel of the Tardis she paused mid-sentence.                      </p><p>"Oh you have <em>got</em> to be kidding me...you've still got your brakes on...you haven't even turned on the <em>stabilizers</em>... Jesus, Doctor you're <em>pushing 4,000 </em>years now and you still can't fly your <em>own </em>Tardis properly!" She shouted at an unconscious Graham <em>somehow </em>seeming surprised at the fact that she wasn't graced with a reply.</p><p>"Dear god babe, how do you cope?" She exclaimed looking upwards as the Tardis hummed in reply.</p><p><em>Was she...talking to the TARDIS? </em> <em>Who was this girl? </em> <em>And how did she know the doctor? </em><em>More importantly...how did she know how to control the TARDIS?</em></p><p>The girl began to pace up and down the Tardis, readjusting things on the control panel and The Doctor saw her chance, looking across at Ryan and Yaz motioning for them to keep quiet.</p><p>"You know...before you go, I should probably tell you, Graham, over there isn't the Doctor..." Smirked Yaz hands crossed over her chest. The girl froze midway through adjusting the controls of the TARDIS her back turned to Yaz.      </p><p>"Is that meant to be some kind of weird human earth joke? Because it's not that funny"  She stated apathetically, typing something into the Tardis keypad.</p><p>Yaz chuckled dryly,             </p><p>"No...seriously."</p><p>The girl span around to face Yaz,    </p><p>"You're kidding.". Ryan threw his hands up in the air in exasperation,              </p><p>"I've <em>literally</em> been calling him grandad this whole time!" he exclaims pointing to Graham (still unconscious on the floor).</p><p>"I thought that was just some kind of Nickname you had for him! You know, because he's old?" exclaimed the intruder, horrified</p><p>Yaz narrows her eyes in confusion,     </p><p>"So...you didn't hear our conversation? You were literally sat in the TARDIS ceiling!"                                              </p><p>"I fell asleep, okay!?" She snaps in reply.</p><p>Walking over to Graham, the intruder nudges him with her foot,                  </p><p>"So basically you're telling me that <em>this</em> man isn't the Doctor”. She began walking towards the pair, her gaze fixed on Ryan as she reached for something in her bag.    </p><p>"Woah! It's not me either" exclaimed Ryan lifting his hands in the air. </p><p><em>"Just wanted to check..." </em>she mumbled to herself. The young girl's face fell and she began to scowl,                            </p><p>"Oh for fuck sake! All this planning and preparation for nothing!"</p><p>"Erm...are we allowed to swear?" Asked Ryan, before turning to look at Yaz         </p><p>"I don't think we're allowed to swear on this show."</p><p>Realization began to set in on the girl's face.<br/><em>Wait...</em></p><p>"Hold on a second...there was someone else with you guys...another woman...where i-"</p><p><em>Turns out the Doctor </em> <b><em>hadn't</em> </b> <em>managed to come up with a plan this time.</em></p><p>
  <em>Well...she guessed it was time for her to wing it.</em>
</p><p>"Right behind you" stated the Doctor, taking advantage of the fact that she'd caught the young girl off guard by using a Venusian Aikido manoeuvre to disarm her. The girl's eyes widened as her blaster crashed to the floor,</p><p>
  <em>Venusian Aikido...damn it, she should've seen that coming...</em>
</p><p>"You!?" Stated the girl in horror, as her gun slid across the floor of the TARDIS,    </p><p>"Seriously? You? Miss rainbows and suspenders? You're <em>The</em> Doctor."        </p><p>"Yes, me. I can be tough...Okay?" Stated the Doctor, ego slightly bruised.</p><p>
  <em>Well.. at least Doctor thought she looked tough and that was all that mattered.</em>
</p><p>The Doctor reached out for the girl's arm in order to arrest her...and the young girl blocked her off with her right hand seamlessly</p><p>"Funny thing that is...because I know Venusian Aikido <em>too..." </em>she began as she attempted to grab the Doctor...only to be blocked off.</p><p>"my <em>mum</em> taught it to me...do know anything about that doctor?"</p><p>"I don't know...who's your mum?" Frowned the Doctor continuing to block her off</p><p>That response seemed to not be the right answer because her attacks became swifter and increasingly aggressive.    </p><p>"Look... I don't want to hurt you...I'm not going to attack a little girl...". The young girl scoffed in response to the Doctor,  </p><p>"once again. I'm not a little girl. But if you're going to refuse to fight me then that makes my job easier..."</p><p>The girl continued her attempts to attack the doctor.</p><p>
  <em>The Doctor quickly realized that she clearly wasn't in the mood to hear her out.</em>
</p><p><em>Right...that's it, </em>thought the Doctor as she grabbed the girl by the wrist again, this time immobilizing her temporarily...</p><p>"I'm really sorry in advance..." grimaced the doctor apologetically...before reaching out to touch a pressure point on her neck, rendering her (temporarily) unconscious.</p><p>"I really didn't want to do that" sighed the Doctor, looking down at the younger girl...something about her was oddly familiar...</p><p>"Thanks for all the help fam!" Sarcastically remarked the Doctor, looking across at Yaz and Ryan who were stood next to a dopey looking Graham, who'd likely just woken up.                  </p><p>"I was helping Grandad!" exclaimed Ryan incredulously,                                  </p><p>"Also, I don't fight little girls!"</p><p>"she's not a little girl" laughed Yaz, in a voice mimicking her.</p><p>Ryan rolled his eyes, a soft smile playing upon his lips,                                </p><p>"Okay then... I don't fight <em>teenage</em> girls"</p><p>"You <em>are </em>teenagers" croaked out Graham groggily as he sat up holding his head,</p><p>"But it's different...she's what, 16? And we're 19 years old"</p><p>"Hello? Anybody listening?" Exclaimed the Doctor, trying time bring the topic back to the current situation,</p><p>"...help me find something to stop her from knocking anyone else out before she wakes up."</p><p>The Doctor grabbed the satchel that was draped over the girl's shoulder, tossing it out of the way.<br/>           </p><hr/><p>Athena opened her eyes to be met with the sight of the man she'd <em>thought </em>was the doctor nursing his head, the other two companions and actual The actual Doctor herself, peering down at her. She tried to stand up, only to realise her hands had been handcuffed together.</p><p>"Release me! Let me go right now!"</p><p>"No." Stated the Doctor, crouching down to talk to her as though she were a toddler.                                            </p><p>"We tried to be nice and civil but you came in here kicking and screaming. You even hit poor Graham over the head!"</p><p>Athena attempted to reach out and kick the Doctor, her short legs thrashing about, and in response, Ryan burst into laughter.</p><p>"You think that's funny huh? Just wait until I figure out how to get out of these handcuffs you big <em>bonehead, </em>I'll...remove your internal organs in alphabetical order! I'll- I'll-".      </p><p>The doctor gave a soft chuckle. There was only one other person she'd known who used to make oddly specific threats like that.</p><p><em>The Doctor tried to ignore the feeling of her hearts aching in her chest at the thought of River.</em> <em><strong>Her</strong> River. She missed her.</em></p><p>"Which alphabet?" Questioned the Doctor, causing Yaz, Ryan, and Graham to look at her bewildered.</p><p>"What?" Asked Graham. The also looked across at her in confusion.</p><p>"Which alphabet will you remove his organs in?"</p><p>The young girl opened her mouth then shut it again like a goldfish.<br/>"I don't know...whatever alphabet I decide...probably Plutonian...I'll know better in the moment." She muttered under her breath, flustered by the question.</p><p>The Doctor burst out into uncontrollable laughter. The intruder began to scowl.<br/>"This is not a joke! I'm being serious! Release me this instant!"</p><p>The Doctor's laughter began to subside, as she wiped away her tears from under her eyes.                                        </p><p>"Calm down...alright...alright..." she stated in an attempt to pacify her.</p><p>"...how about this...first, you apologise to poor Graham for knocking him over the head....and then you answer some questions and we'll see about letting you go"</p><p>In response, the girl raised an eyebrow and The Doctor stood unwavering, crossing her arms. She clearly wasn't going to budge on this one.</p><p>"Do you want to go or not?"</p><p>"Sorry Graham." Mumbled the girl petulantly, looking away. Leaning in closer, the Doctor cupped her hand to her ear,                                              </p><p>"Sorry, what did you say?"</p><p>"I <b><em>said</em></b><em>. </em>I'm <b><em>sorry</em></b>Graham.", she shouted grumpily. She looked up at the ceiling before looking back at The Doctor,</p><p>"Look...It's <em>really </em>nothing personal. I'd thought that you were the doctor when I'd hit you over the head with the gun...I'd figured seeing as the doctor's a Time Lord, they'd bounce right back from being hit on the head...didn't know you were one of her human companions...sorry!"</p><p>She turned to look back at the doctor<br/>"There. Can I go now?"                      </p><p>"You answer the questions first."        </p><p>"In front of your little audience? Yeah...hard pass"</p><p>Turning to look at her companions, the Doctor signalled for them to leave.      </p><p>"You guys can go" stated the Doctor.</p><p>Yaz began to complain in protest,</p><p>"But...".                                            </p><p>"It's fine Yaz. I'll be fine. She's just a little girl, she's not going to kill me." Then begrudgingly, the companions leave the control room.</p><p>"Now will you answer my questions?"  </p><p>"Fine." She grumbled.<br/>"How did you get in?" questioned the doctor,</p><p>The girl rolled her eyes. "...just <em>walked </em>in." she remarked casually.</p><p>The doctor's jaw dropped.          </p><p> "Through the door?". The Young girls smirked,shrugging nonchalantly,            </p><p>"That's kind of implied, is it not?"</p><p>
  <em>Athena had forgotten to bring her key in with her but the TARDIS had been nice enough to let her in anyway...although, she doesn't think that she would have if she'd have known her intentions.</em>
</p><p>The doctor frowned glancing up at the TARDIS,</p><p>"And you just let her?"</p><p>"You locked <em>me</em> out here after I regenerated but this <em>stranger</em> can just <em>flounce</em> in and out as she pleases?"</p><p>The Tardis hummed in response,</p><p>"Well, there's no need for <em>that </em>tone" frowned the Doctor,</p><p>The Tardis hummed again, and this time the girl responded, looking up to the TARDIS ceiling with a pout,        </p><p>"Look...I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry!".</p><p>The Tardis hummed again.                      </p><p>"I already told you I really do appreciate you letting me in without a key! Yes, I know the consequences! But if I told you why I wanted to come in you wouldn't have let me!"</p><p>
  <em>Hold on a second....</em>
</p><p>The doctor paused.                            </p><p>"Did you just...talk to the TARDIS?"      </p><p>"Did you?" Fires back the girl.          </p><p>"That's different...it's <em>my</em> TARDIS" stated back the Doctor.                                </p><p>"It's a TARDIS, it doesn't 'belong' to anybody" she retorted.</p><p>"Well this one <em>belongs </em>to me...wait...hold on a minute...' <em>without a key'...</em>you have a tardis key?". The Doctor narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"Obviously not right now, otherwise I would have had to ask her to let me in."</p><p>"Okay have you <em>ever </em>had a key?"    </p><p>"No. I do not have a Tardis key on me right now."</p><p>
  <em>That didn't really answer her question.</em>
</p><p>"Fine then. Where are you from?"</p><p>She paused for a moment before speaking again,</p><p>"If I told you I was Lunarian would you believe me?"</p><p>The doctor scoffed.</p><p>"Lunarian? No. You're dressed in earth clothes from the 1960s"</p><p>"Well, that means nothing. You know that 60s fashion came back in the 2830s right?"</p><p>"Yeah...in <em>neon colours...</em>you're wearing beige and orange."                      </p><p>"Believe what you want to believe 'Doctor' "</p><p>The Doctor looked her evenly in the eye<br/>"...<em>who</em> are you?"</p><p>"That's really none of your business." She snapped back.</p><p>"I think it is when you try to kill me."</p><p>"I wasn't trying to kill you. If I wanted to kill you I would've just shot you twice with the gun."</p><p>"Then what were you trying to do?" Asks the Doctor</p><p>"I wanted <em>answers</em>" she scowled in reply. The Doctor crouches down to the girl's level,<br/>"Answers to what?"</p><p>In response she turned her head to the side, refusing to look at the Doctor,    </p><p>"Your breath smells like custard creams and dirt." scoffed the intruder, clearly tired of answering questions.</p><p><em>That was...oddly specific </em>thought the doctor in reply.</p><p>
  <em>She took that as her refusing to answer that question in particular.</em>
</p><p>"Alright then...who are you?"</p><p>
  <em>Silence.</em>
</p><p>She looked away.</p><p>"Fine. I'll find out myself then."</p><p>The doctor reached over to scan the girl with her sonic. That seemed to really set her off.                                          </p><p>"That's a serious invasion of my privacy! Yeah just poke and prod at me like I'm some kind of <em>cybercriminal.</em>..matter of fact—do you you want to just knock me out clean again so you can do experiments on me?"</p><p>she lifts her screwdriver up to her head, closing her eyes for a moment</p><p>"...Andromeda." she states aloud, before beginning to type something into the TARDIS database</p><p>The Doctor stares at her screen for a moment, pausing in deep thought.</p><p>"you're...<em>human?"</em></p><p>In response, Andromeda scrunched up her nose indignantly,<br/>"I...guess you could say that..." she states evenly</p><p>the doctor looks back at the database screen</p><p>"and would you look at that! it seems you <em>are </em>a cybercriminal too!"</p><p>"It takes one to know one 'Doctor'"</p><p>"You're <b><em>not</em></b> a fourteen-year-old girl, are you?" asked the doctor. <br/>"Oh, Please." scoffed Andromeda as if it were the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard.</p><p>"So 'Andromeda'...do you have a surname?"</p><p>"No. I don't share it so I can keep nosey people like <em>you </em>out of my business!" She snaps angrily before trying to kick at the Doctor again.</p><p>"Well that's not very nice...is it?" questioned The Doctor reaching over and grabbing the girl's bag</p><p>"Well...If you're not willing to cooperate then Maybe there's something in <em>here</em> that'll answer my questions,"</p><p>"Get away from my bag!" Andromeda seethed, suddenly showing an unbridled amount of anger.</p><p>"That has nothing to do with you, you have <em>no</em> right to look in there" she grits out trying to restrain herself, as though she wasn't already tied up.</p><p>The Doctor continues rummaging through the bag.</p><p>"I'm warning you..."</p><p>The Doctor reached her hand into the bag and jumped when she felt herself being zapped.</p><p><em>What...</em><br/>she looked inside the bag,</p><p>
  <em>...was that?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...it couldn't be...</em>
</p><p>The Doctor slowly reached her hand back into the bag and lifted up a sonic screwdriver...Not just any sonic screwdriver...the one she'd given to River on Darillium...the one she'd left outside of The Library when she'd died.</p><p>She dropped it back in the bag in shock as though it were made of fire,</p><p>"How do you have this?" Asked the Doctor shakily,</p><p>Andromeda struggled for a couple of seconds behind her back, refusing to make eye contact with the doctor.</p><p>"Right...I've played along with this stupid game for too long now" she fumed, face red with anger as she suddenly jumped up to her feet. Before the doctor could think, she tried to snatch her bag out of her grip and the two of them struggled for it before Andromeda had managed to get a firm hold on it.</p><p>The Doctor grabbed onto her wrist.</p><p>"<em>How</em> do you have this?" She exclaims desperately.</p><p>"Get off of me! You're <b><em>hurting</em></b>me!" shouts out Andromeda trying to pull her wrist away.</p><p>"Who are you? <em>Tell me. </em><b><em>Please </em></b>tell me!" Begs the Doctor, beginning to shake her,</p><p>"I <b>said get off of me" </b>yells out Athena, pulling her wrist out of the Doctor's grip, stumbling backwards from the force. The companions, at the sound of the commotion, ran back into the control room.</p><p>"You <em>seriously</em> think I've been wanted for <em>that </em>many crimes and I don't know how to slip out of a pair of standard handcuffs?" She scoffed.</p><p>"I was going to cooperate but then you started to look through my bag...<em>right </em>after I told you <b>not </b>to"</p><p>"Who are you!" Asked the doctor again. The girl laughed darkly,                    </p><p>"You don't know me...but I know <em>everything </em>about <em>you</em> doctor...".</p><p>"isn't it funny that someone called "Doctor" would be responsible for so much death?"</p><p>Andromeda backed further into a corner as the doctor and her three companions began to corner her, Ryan picking up her alpha meson gun and aiming it at her, in turn earning a laugh from her.</p><p>"Do you even know how to use that sweetheart?" She pouts at him, voice dripping with condescension.</p><p>Andromeda casts her glance back at the doctor,</p><p>"I will be back doctor...just so you know...I <em>will </em>get my answers"</p><p>"Ryan put that <b>down</b>!" shouted The Doctor knocking the gun out of his hands.</p><p>'Andromeda' pulls down one of her boots to reveal a vortex manipulator strapped to her ankle, hurriedly typing in a date,</p><p>The Doctor tries to run towards her...But she's gone.</p><p>Falling to her knees in the position where the girl once stood, the Doctor blinks in surprise.</p><p>"Doctor who was that?" Asks Yaz.</p><p>
  <em>She doesn't know what to say.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She’s ‘going to get answers’? </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Answers to what?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I...don't know." </strong>
</p><p>                 </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor ducked behind the boulder exhausted as she felt her hands sink into hot desert sand.</p><p>It'd been a whole week since 'Andromeda’ had turned up in her Tardis like a madman, and the Doctor had decided, that before things got any worse, she was going to embark on some adventures <em>alone </em>whilst she was still alive to do so.</p><p>Of course, even that had backfired.</p><p>The Doctor sighed, realising that if she didn't think of an escape plan, she was really going to be stuck hiding here forever.</p><p><em>Well, whatever 'forever' meant from the viewpoint of an immortal being. </em>Closing her eyes, she let out a sigh, immediately opening them when she heard the familiar 'zap' of a vortex manipulator beside her.</p><p>
  <em>Cheap and nasty time travel</em>
</p><p>Andromeda turned her left before seeing the Doctor again, giving a groan of exasperation. <em>Not this </em><b><em>again</em></b><em>. </em>Her stupid manipulator had dropped her off at the wrong coordinate.</p><p>"You." Gasped out the Doctor at the sight of Andromeda, <em>again, </em>this time dressed in renaissance clothing, and looking slightly older (maybe around her late teens this tome) than she was the last time she'd seen her.</p><p>"Me." She stated in reply. The Doctor gawked at her before reaching for something in her pocket and Andromeda rolled her eyes.</p><p>"You can calm down because I'm not even here for you, I just came back to get my alpha meson blaster..."</p><p>The Doctor narrowed her eyes at Andromeda suspiciously. It was obvious that she was doubtful about that being the reason she’d turned up. Not that there was anything she could do about it anyway.</p><p>Andromeda meanwhile, was internally kicking herself.</p><p><em>Imagine...this whole time and she'd only </em> <b> <em>Just </em></b><em>realised her blaster was missing...It was amazing how one could simply forget remnants of themselves.</em></p><p>
  <em> Just. Like. That.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But she really needed to get back soon. She and Marguerite were just in the middle of sorting ou-</em>
</p><p>"I need to talk to you." Stated the Doctor interrupting her from her reverie. Andromeda snorted.<br/>"Um...you're hiding behind a rock so I <em>really</em> don't think you have time to worry about me right now." and The Doctor, who <em>was</em> in fact hiding behind a rock, sighed.</p><p>"Let's focus on the whole avenging thing later... I don't know if you can tell but I'm a little caught up in the middle of something right now" she states evenly.</p><p>Avenge.</p><p>Andromeda had almost forgotten about what had happened the last (and technically the first) time she'd officially met the Doctor. </p><p>"Oh. That? I've sort of...moved on from that now I suppose" stated Andromeda cryptically.</p><p>
  <em>This was getting awkward. And she wasn't supposed to see the Doctor again until she'd completed her task.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was time to leave, ASAP.</em>
</p><p>Andromeda began hitting her forearm, where her vortex manipulator was strapped around her wrist, with no response.</p><p>"Stupid vortex manipulator won't even teleport me to the Tardis! I knew I shouldn't have kept it on when I swam in that jupiterian lake!"</p><p>
  <em>Stupid, Stupid <strike>Athena</strike> Andromeda.</em>
</p><p>An energy burst hurtled towards her shoulder as she desperately typed into her vortex manipulator unaware, and hurriedly, the doctor yanked her by the wrist, pulling her to sit down with her behind the rock, just in time for it to whistle past.</p><p>Andromeda scowled at the Doctor accusingly.</p><p>"Ouch!"</p><p>"Yeah, you're welcome for saving your life" Another burst of energy flew past their heads, mere inches from the rock they were hidden behind and finally realising what was going on, Andromeda beamed at the sight.</p><p>
  <em>She loved a good adventure. </em>
</p><p>"Well, now they know where I am!” Exclaimed the Doctor, in mock enthusiasm, shooting an accusatory glance at Andromeda. Andromeda struggled to understand why she didn’t just go to her TARDIS and fly away. That <em>was</em> what The Doctor did when things got tough right? <em>Fly away in his little blue box.</em></p><p>"Well, how far <em>is</em> the TARDIS?"</p><p>The Doctor pointed towards it the far distance and Andromeda frowned,</p><p>"Well considering you've got some...fans looking out to greet you with guns, I have a feeling that this isn't going to be particularly easy...not to mention it's <em>boiling</em> here...where <em>are</em> we?"</p><p>"Venus," The Doctor sighed, only to be met with a bemused expression from the young girl,</p><p>"Don't ask"</p><p>Andromeda wasn’t going to ask. She didn’t want to know.</p><p>"Well...that explains it! say no more" she muttered in reply, reaching into her dress pockets to pull out a large pair of black sunglasses, propping them up on the bridge of her nose.</p><p>The Doctor did a double-take,</p><p>"What?" began Andromeda defensively,</p><p>"I can't see a thing in this sunlight."</p><p>The Doctor looked at her, in shock</p><p>"It's not that...are those <em>my</em> sunglasses?"</p><p>"What? I don’t even know what your sunglasses look like! Not to mention I've not been in your TARDIS since I saw you two years ago!”</p><p>”Besides,”</p><p>Andromeda smugly tucked her hair behind her ears seemingly glowing with pride,</p><p>“<em>Pythagoras</em> gave these to me"</p><p>
  <em>Hold on a second</em>
</p><p>The Doctor, opened her mouth to speak again, crossing her arms indignantly,</p><p>"Well, I have a pair just like those and Pythagoras ga-"</p><p><b>"Doctor and associate. Reveal yourselves and surrender to the mighty Sontaran race to face termination immediately!" </b>Interrupted out a booming voice in the distance,</p><p>Andromeda's face lit up like a kid on Christmas.</p><p>"I'd recognise that little grumpy little voice from anywhere..."</p><p>"...No way! You're running from the Sontarans!?" she laughed, trying to peer over the rock to get a better view. </p><p>"This is <b>brilliant</b>! They <em>hate </em>me! They're so easy to wind up!"</p><p>Pulling her to duck down again beneath the rock, the Doctor looked at her horrified,</p><p>"This isn't funny. You realise that if <em>you</em> get shot you <em>are </em>going to die, right?"</p><p>"Oh, Doctor...don't you know? <b>There is honour in death</b>" She laughs, in her attempt of a robotic Sontaran drawl.</p><p><em>If she just had</em> <em>her alpha meson pistol (or even just one of her guns) she could've just shot them all down. Simple as that.</em></p><p>
  <em>This was supposed to be a quick grab and go mission...but this was proving to be way more difficult than Andromeda would've liked.</em>
</p><p>She scrunched her face up in thought,</p><p>"Look. Let's make a deal. I get us out of here and you give me back my alpha meson blaster"</p><p>The doctor paused.<br/>Andromeda could tell that she seemed to be in deep thought too.</p><p><em>Who cares</em>. <br/><br/>She'd deal with whatever the Doctor's plan was when she got to that hurdle. Not that she even had the luxury of leaving, seeing as her vortex manipulator had gone bust.</p><p>"fine..." stated the Doctor dejectedly</p><p><em>The Doctor couldn’t help but notice Andromeda</em>'<em>s demeanour was a lot calmer in comparison to the first time she'd met her.</em></p><p>
  <em>The Doctor found this bizarre, considering a mere week ago (at least in her timeline) she'd jumped down from her TARDIS ceiling ad concussed one of her companions (thinking that it was her). She wondered how long it had been in Andromeda’s timeline since the events had happened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Doctor mulled over the girl’s possible motives in her head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was this a good idea? Probably not. But it wasn't like the Doctor had anything to lose.</em>
</p><p>"Deal."</p><p>Then at this response, Andromeda nodded before immediately sticking her head over the top of the Boulder they were crouched behind.</p><p>"Hey, potato heads! We're over here! Your military prowess is weak, and you bring <em>deep</em> shame to the Sontaran race!"</p><p>Then a barrage of gunfire began.</p><p>"Are you stupid?" Shouted The Doctor over the sound of guns,</p><p>"Incredibly." she laughed, grabbing a handful of rocks, stuffing as many as she could into her dress pockets.</p><p>The doctor frowned, and Andromeda rolled her eyes at the Doctor as though it were obvious as to why she was filling her pockets with clumps of dirt.</p><p>"Grab some rocks. You run right and I run left and we cross over each other in a zig-zag pattern, throwing rocks out at either side of us" She shouted to the Doctor over the sound of gunfire,</p><p>"Got it?"</p><p>The Doctor stared back at her blankly.<br/>She took that as a yes, and without warning assumed a running position.</p><p>"okay? Go!"</p><p>Athena began to run and the Doctor sprinted in the opposite direction, trying the hardest to ignore the booming of explosions erupting around them.</p><p>Athena burst into laughter, as she ran, throwing rocks either side of herself while doing so.</p><p>Eventually, the two of them reached the TARDIS doors, panting and out of breath.</p><p>Andromeda turned to look at the Doctor. The Doctor looked back at her....before bursting into laughter.</p><p>Andromeda looked back at her in alarm...<em>why was she laughing?  </em>Before, beginning to laugh herself.</p><p>"How did you know that would work?" Laughed the Doctor leaning against the Tardis door trying to catch her breath,</p><p>"A little birdy told me that the new fleet of Sontarans stationed on Venus are <em>riddled</em> with 'defects'...including the <em>worst </em>eyesight I've ever witnessed in my life...they thought those rocks we were throwing were us, and so they all kept on shooting at them!"</p><p>
  <em>The Doctor gave her a look that she couldn't quite place.</em>
</p><p>"Of course!" she smiled at the young girl, causing her to grin,</p><p>"And what about the riling them up? she questioned<br/>Andromeda smirked,</p><p>"Well was just for fun." she stated turning to knock rapidly on the TARDIS doors.</p><p>
  <em>“We used to always mess with the Sontarans when I was younger” elaborates Andromeda further, a sad smile on her face.</em>
</p><p>The Doctor frowns,</p><p>”we?”</p><p>“Me and my Mum.” <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Andromeda did not like where this conversation was going.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She turned around again, to bang on the TARDIS doors.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Still nothing.</em>
</p><p>It seemed like the TARDIS was one to hold a grudge because she seemed to be refusing to let Andromeda in this time.</p><p>"Where are your companions?" She sighs, turning to the Doctor.</p><p>The Doctor crossed her arms over her chest glancing away in the other direction, <em>Andromeda could tell that this was a question she wasn’t willing to answer in detail.</em></p><p>"They're taking a holiday in Barcelona," she stated simply, pursing her lips together.</p><p>
  <em>Andromeda took this as a sign to change the subject. </em>
</p><p>"Oh, I love Barcelona! The dogs with no noses?"</p><p>She began to chuckle to herself as though it were some kind of great cosmic joke,<br/>"Classic."</p><p>"So...do you have a key or what?"</p><p>The Doctor turns to face the door of the Tardis, fiddling about with the keys in her pocket,</p><p>"None of them are working...that's strange."</p><p>Facing the Tardis doors, she begins to fiddle in her pocket again.</p><p>”Seriously? I have a valid excuse but how do you not know the correct keys for your o-“</p><p>Athena's breath catches in her throat as she glances upwards and turns around and sees a figure making its way over to them...</p><p>A lone Sontaran...</p><p>...a lone Sontaran holding a gun pointed right at the Doctor.</p><p>Athena sighed reaching in her pocket for her blasted...<em>only to realise</em> <em>again</em> that<em> it was inside the bloody Tardis.</em></p><p>
  <em>...of course.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just her luck.</em>
</p><p>"Doctor." Stated Andromeda calmly,</p><p>"Just a second"</p><p>"No Doctor. Turn around...slowly."</p><p>"Prepare for termination." <br/>As she began to turn, the Sontaran, fired at her,</p><p>"No!" Yelled out Andromeda, throwing herself in front of the Doctor right as the energy ball embedded itself in her, the sheer force from it pushing her and the Doctor, backwards into the doors of the TARDIS that had <em>miraculously </em>opened behind them.</p><p>The Doctor reached out and quickly shut the door behind them, running to aid Andromeda, tho had fallen onto her back</p><p>"Now you've decided to open up? Thank you for absolutely <b><em>nothing</em></b><em>!" </em>Shouted the Doctor at the TARDIS, resting the girl's head in her lap</p><p>Andromeda desperately began to hit at her vortex manipulator, urging it to send her to a new location.</p><p>"Stupid.... piece...of space junk is broken" she gasped out, her eye beginning to close.</p><p>Andromeda grasped at where the bullet wound was, clenching her jaw </p><p>"Why the <em>fuck</em> did I do that?!" She gritted out.</p><p>The Doctor couldn't believe it.</p><p>
  <em>Andromeda had just sacrificed herself for her.</em>
</p><p><em>Who </em> <b><em>was</em> </b> <em>this girl?</em></p><p>
  <em>Why did she do that?</em>
</p><p><em>She'd had River's screwdriver...used River's colloquialisms...</em> <em>had</em> <em>lived on the moon...</em></p><p>
  <em>...but at the same time was completely different.</em>
</p><p>The doctor rushed to the girl's side, who had her hand desperately clamped her hand over her abdomen where she’d been shot.</p><p>"Andromeda, can you hear me? come on, stay awake okay, don't die on me..." exclaimed the Doctor, somewhat frantic,</p><p>"I need...to...go..." Andromeda grits out, clutching her stomach</p><p>"Andromeda, let me see your wound, I can help" she states attempting to lift the girl's iron grip </p><p>she garbles beginning to pale</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor sighs, "Andromeda...if you don't let me help you, you <em>are </em>going to <em>die</em>."</p><p>She smiled, eyes welling with tears as she shook her head.</p><p>Gaze hardening, she focuses on the Doctor</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"You see...that's the thing Doctor...I won't"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor froze. <em>It couldn't be...</em></p><p>
  <em>T</em>
  <em>elepathic contact.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lifting up her gaze to meet her eyes, The Doctor opened and closed her mouth in shock.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"How are you doing this?"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Doctor...I need to go outside." </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"I'm a Doctor...I can help...probably"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Not with this. I need to go outside"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"What are you? Really? You're not human...are you?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Are you listening to me you idiot!? I need to go outside!" </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"...Please."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, The Doctor ran over to the TARDIS control panel and set it to travel to the next programmed location.</p><p>
  <em>She really didn't know why she was entertaining this. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe to fulfil the dying wish of a teenage girl?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As the TARDIS landed with a screech, the Doctor pushed open the doors dragging a half-conscious Andromeda out onto Barcelonian soil, where the companions were stood waiting for the Doctor.</p><p>"There." began the Doctor,</p><p>"Is this what you wanted? To die on Barcelona?"</p><p>"I already told you..."</p><p>Slowly, the girl lifted her hands from where the wound was...</p><p>They were emitting gold dust...<em>regeneration energy.</em></p><p><em>Everything</em> <em>suddenly clicked into place for the Doctor.</em></p><p>Ryan Yaz and Graham looked at her in alarm<br/>"What on earth..." breathed out Graham,</p><p>"...I'm not going to die."</p><p>"Fam get inside, <b><em>now!"  </em></b>Shouted the Doctor as the three of them scrambled into the TARDIS control room</p><p>Andromeda rises up to her feet as a wave of gold regeneration energy began to erupt from her limbs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A Time Lord.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on?"</p><p>The doctor felt her chest constrict.<br/>"regeneration." She breathed out in response, holding onto the control panel to stabilise herself.</p><p>Then the gold dust cleared.</p><p>Andromeda, as they had known her, was gone.</p><p>She still was fairly similar in some aspects but she was different...taller...her hair wasn't brown and wavy anymore but <em>curly</em> and <em>ginger</em>.</p><p>The Doctor felt floored at how familiar it was.</p><p>
  <em>Andromeda swayed on her feet as she pulled on a strand of her new long curly hair,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm ginger." She breathed out before completely losing consciousness.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>